Honomaki College Together (Revamped)
by JaxAqoursMuse
Summary: This Is the Revamped Of my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reunion Of Two Friends

College Life is now what she had to live in now, Honoka Kousaka a new freshman in a college in Japan. She was in her classroom listening to her lecturer when, the door open to revealed a red-headed tomato girl. "Ah, here's our new student, everybody meet Nishikino Maki is it?" "Ye.. She was cut off by a shout of joy and enthusiasm. "YES, THAT IS MY FRIEND RIGHT THERE, HER NAME IS MAKI NISHIKINO!" The orangette confirmed her friend. "Alright, settle down and thank you, Ms Kousaka." Her lecturer Ms Diza replied, Ms Nishikino, would you like to take seat next to Ms Kousaka?" Ask Ms Diza. "Thank you, uh?" Maki stopped, wondering her lecturer name. "Please call me, Ms Diza." Sure Ms Diza."

After class Honoka was still pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Hehe, stop pinching yourself Honoka, it is really me Maki, your composer and friend from Otonokizaka." Honoka suddenly reached to hug her. "Maki, Maki, Maki, oh my gosh, I missed you. The red-headed hugged her in returned. "I missed you too, Honoka." "How are you holding up, Honoka?" "Well, Maki-chan if you must know, I'm doing fine." She replied. "But I just go through a br-break up with U-Umi-chan." The orangette sobbed. Maki embraced Honoka, "It's okay, it will be fine, I was wondering who was or still dating now?" She comforted her. Kotori-chan". "Oh well, you three are best friends right?" "Yeah, we are."

"Honoka, I just, I think I want move in to your apartment room, you know to look after you, if that's okay." Maki decided. "Sure I could use some company." Honoka agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Room mate

Honoka and Maki stepped in the apartment room. "Maki, welcome to my apartment room please, make yourself at home. "Arigatou, Honoka-chan. "So, where do I sleep, I didn't bring my futon?" Maki ask her best friend. "Well, the bed is big enough, so why not share with me?" Honoka requested. "Alright, I guess I don't have a choice then." Maki's replied. "Honoka, I'm going to rent my room to somebody else alright?" Maki suggested. "Alright, Maki-chan." She agreed. "Goodnight, Honoka-chan." "Goodnight, Maki-chan." They bid goodnight. 'Daisuki, Honoka.' Maki thought before going to sleep.

The next morning Honoka woke up to see Maki not in her bed, worried about her red-headed friend she when to search or her. She ran quickly until she stumbled upon her talking to another person a male to be precise."Thank you for the room Ms Nishikino, is it? The guy told her. "Yeah, that is my family name, I'm Maki Nishikino." She confirmed to him. "Maki-chan, there you are, I'm been looking everywhere for you, who's that."

"Maki-chan what are you doing here?" "Honoka, this is Celex, the person I'm selling the room to." "Oh, hello, I'm…" There's not need to introduce, I actually know you girls, you girls have a group idol call Muse/μ's right?" Celex confirmed. "Yes, that's us." "You're Maki Nishikino and you are Honoka Kousaka aren't ya?" He asked them. "Yes, Again." "Well, Maki-chan, we're famous but I still don't trust that guy, he's up to something I swear." Honoka suggested. "Honoka, don't be so suspiciously over him." Are you taking his side?" "No, of course not, I'm just asking you not to suspect anything about him." Maki told her. "Alright, Maki-chan." "Honoka, are you jealous of him?" Maki suggested. "No, I'm not" Honoka denied. "Oh, you are right, I'm jealous.

"I meant Maki c'mon we're been best friends." Honoka pleaded. "And we're still are." The red-headed tomato girl answered. She kissed her forehead for comfort. "You're my best friend, Honoka. No matter what."

"Thanks, Maki-chan I appreciate it." "you're welcome, I promise I won't let anything or anyone ruin our friendship." She reassured and comfort her. "Geez, you're reckless without me aren't you." Maki added. Honoka nodded, "After Umi broke up with me for Kotori, things aren't the same, but I'm happy for them and I moved on, since then." But I'm still little bit lonely now." 'My turn to take take charge for her, you have your chance Umi.' Maki thought silently. "Don't worry Honoka, I'll never leave you alone, except for personal space." "Alright Maki, thanks." Honoka thanked her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Honoka's New Feelings.

"Flashback."

Honoka was confessing to Umi about her feelings. "I'm sorry Honoka I can't I'm sorry, it's not you it's me I'm in love with Kotori-chan. Umi sonoda

"Flashbacks ends".

Honoka thought back and replied to herself 'Maybe I should be with Maki instead, she a lot nicer now'.

"Another Flashback."

"I got it, I didn't meant to, but I saw you or caught you with her anyway, I know we're aren't an item, but I feel we are." "I understand, Honoka." Umi's replied.

"Flashback end".

Honoka started singing.

You call me all friendly

Tellin' me how much you miss me

That's funny, I guess you've heard my songs

Well, I'm too busy for your business

Go find a girl who wants to listen

'Cause if you think I was born yesterday

You have got me wrong

So I cut you off

I don't need your love

'Cause I already cried enough

I've been done

I've been movin' on since we said goodbye

I cut you off

I don't need your love, so you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

You say you're sorry

But it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, girl, I don't give a fuck

I remember that weekend

When I caught you creepin' with my best friend

You blamed it all on the travel

So I made my decision

'Cause you made your bed, sleep in it

Play the victim and switch your position

I'm through, I'm done

So I cut you off

I don't need your love

'Cause I already cried enough

I've been done

I've been movin' on since we said goodbye

I cut you off

I don't need your love, so you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

You say you're sorry

But it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, girl, I don't give a fuck

I see you tryna' get to me

I see you beggin' on your knees

Girl, I don't give a fuck

So stop tryna' get to me

Tch, get up off your knees

'Cause, girl, I don't give a fuck

About you

No, I don't give a damn

You keep reminiscin' on when you were my woman

But I'm over you

Now you're all in the past

You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back

Cut you off

I don't need your love

So you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

(I'll tell you why)

You say you're sorry

But it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

(Too late now)

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, girl, I don't give a fuck

(Girl, I don't give a fuck)

I see you tryna' get to me

I see you beggin' on your knees

Boy, I don't give a fuck

So stop tryna' get to me (Get to me)

Tch, get up off your knees

'Cause, girl, I don't give a fuck


End file.
